Promise
by timey-wimey-Hyuga
Summary: The control somehow slips out of Neji and he finally confesses his true feelings to Hinata but he might be late. What would the Hyuga heiress do when these words reach her ears? Well, find out.


**_Promise_**

* * *

**_Note:_**_Don't read if you don't like Hyuga-cest. And if you do, well, enjoy this little thingy I've just written, hehe._ **_And last but not least,_****_Naruto characters don't belong to me (sadly) but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Oh, and once again, enjoy!_**

* * *

He watched her as her tiny form crossed the small garden and then sat down on the grass. Her indigo locks were making her skin look even paler but in a beautiful way. _The same way as the night sky makes the moon glow_, he thought. How many times did he wish to touch her? To feel the softness of her hair between his finger tips. To taste those tempting lips. To kiss every single part of her. To have her. But he couldn't.

"Neji nii-san ?", he heard her sweet voice calling out for him. "What is it, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata tilted her head to a side and blushed. Neji could swear that she had never looked so godlike.

"Y-y-you were just...s-staring at me a-and I thought..." The girl mumbled timidly.

"You thought what, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji, trying to hide the tiny smirk that appeared on his lips.

"T-that I had something on my f-face...", she said quietly.

Neji allowed himself to smile at those words. Hinata was as pure and perfect as usual and he wanted to tell her that. But she would never believe him. He knew what Hinata thought about herself and how wrong it actually was. Because Hinata didn't know that in his eyes she was a queen and Neji had sworn to himself to never let her know. And how could he when the main branch was following his every single move.

"Your face is flawless, Hinata-sama", Neji stated quietly. As his words reached the ears of the Hyuga heiress, a soft blush coloured her pale cheeks and she looked down in her hands, her fingers fidgeting shyly. Neji took a deep breath and let his eyes wander. The way her hair fell over her face, hiding it from his burning stare, made him want to move it away. Or her slender fingers - he wanted to entwine them with his. Then to kiss them, to let them caress his face and brush his long chocolate hair.

"N-nii-san?", Hinata whispered, feeling a bit uneasy because of her cousin's intense gaze.

Neji had to fight with himself for a minute. Otherwise, he would do something absolutely stupid. When Hinata called out for him, Neji felt the urge to take her in his arms and capture her lips with his.

**_'I can't take it anymore!'_**

As fast as a bolt, the male Hyuga caught the heiress' chin between his thumb and index finger and made her looked into his eyes. The surprise in her lavender orbs was obvious and Neji could read the question in them.

**_'What are you doing, Nii-san?'_**

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama...", he whispered and leaned in. Their noses were almost touching and Neji closed his eyes for a second. She looked like a forest fairy, one of these beautiful creatures that his mother used to read him about. He wanted her only for him and wouldn't allow anyone else to have her.

"Nii-san..." Hinata whispered and brought him out of his daze.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji murmured before his lips claimed hers.

If felt weird and so different than he had ever expected. He wasn't sure how Hinata would react and as soon as their lips touched, Neji was already prepared to feel that pain he remembered so well. But there was no turning back now and he couldn't stop himself. Hinata's lips were like ambrosia and he wanted to savour their taste forever, even if it meant for him to die.

He was the one to pull away first. No matter how lucky he got this time, Neji wasn't sure what to expect from the heiress. She could have started screaming for help or pushed him away or even activate his curse seal. But as far as he knew Hinata, she wouldn't do such thing. Instead, there was she, sitting down, her hands covering her mouth. And these big innocent eyes were staring at him with shock and disbelief. Neji chuckled mentally. What a bad person he was. A bad slave. A bad friend. A bad _brother_, as she liked to call him.

**_'But it was worth it.'_**

"Hinata-sama...", he started while standing up. "I beg your forgiveness. I don't what overcame me but it will never repeat again."

At that moment Neji hated how calm and cold his voice sounded but there was nothing to do about it. He had to end that before it was too late for both of them. But the look in Hinata's eyes was tearing his heart into million little pieces and he couldn't blame her. And the lonely tear that streamed down her cheek finished him.

**_'You're such a fool! Look what you've done! And now she will hate you until the end of time...'_**

Neji knelt in front of his lovely cousin and wiped her tear with his thumb. Hell, she was beautiful even when she cried.

"Hinata-sama... Forgive me.", he whispered, not daring to meet her gaze anymore. He wasn't ready to hear her words but at the same time he needed them. Her silence was unbearable.

A sudden movement made the male Hyuga to gasp as Hinata placed her small palm on his hand. She tried to make him look at her and when he did, she let out a sad sigh.

"Nii-san... W-why did you d-do that?"

"Am I such a bad _brother_for wanting to kiss you, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked bitterly and looked away again. Of course, he was and both of them knew that fact.

"N-no, but..."

Neji chuckled quietly. Even this sweet little creature couldn't say anything about what he did moments ago and she surely knew how to make people feel better. Shaking his head slightly, he moved away from her, then spoke up.

"Hinata-sama... There is something I can never forgive myself and that thing is _hurting you_. In any way. And because of my foolishness I did it again today. I know I crossed the line but I just couldn't... Hinata-sama, you have no idea what you're doing to me!"

Her finger tilted his chin and he had to look her once more. She had bitten her bottom lip and her cheeks were still flushed and Neji wished for only one last chance to kiss them. But he had to hold himself because of Hinata. He owed it to her.

The heiress cleared her throat and sighed again.

"N-nii-san, you haven't hurt me. But... That's not right, nii-san! O-otou-sama h-has betrothed me t-to Naruto-kun a-and..."

"Do you think I don't know about that, Hinata-sama?" Neji growled and clenched his fist. "Do you really think that I wouldn't find out that my loved one will never belong to me? That I won't be able to see the woman who has my heart any longer? Tell me, Hinata-sama!"

The trembling beauty in front of him shook her head. Her eyes were full of tears once again and Neji cursed himself because he was the reason for them. But he had to know one last thing. Everyone in the village knew that Hinata was deeply in love with the young Hokage ever since she was a child. Except Naruto himself, of course. But now, as he was about to lose her, Neji had to receive a final answer.

"Do you love _him_, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata gulped before leaning in to his face. She didn't even know how to answer. After all she had went through because of the Uzumaki, now she felt unsure. Did she really wanted to marry this man and spend the rest of her life with him?

"I-I don't know, Nii-san..."

A sad smile curved Neji's lips. His beloved princess had always been so insecure. And yet, she had to choose.

"Then what about me?", he inquired and the answer that followed made him smile gladly. Hinata had nodded shyly and then looked away.

"I do, Neji nii-san", she whispered almost inaudibly.

That was all he needed to hear. Cupping her rosy cheecks in his hands, Neji crossed the little distance between their lips. This time hers tasted even sweeter, maybe because of the words she had spoken. Whatever the reason was, Neji didn't care as long as Hinata returned his kisses with equal fervancy and passion. She entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. As if their lives depended on that kiss, at first gentle but now completely different.

This time Hinata pulled away to catch her breath. Her chest was raising and falling as she panted and Neji could do nothing but to admire her.

"Hina-hime... What have you done to me?", he chuckled quietly.

"The same as you did... Made me fall in love with you." Hinata answered with a shy smile. "But... What would we do now, Nii-san?"

Neji bent forward to give her a quick peck on the lips before answering.

"We will figure something out, hime, I promise."


End file.
